For Comfort, For Life
by CSIfan8686
Summary: GSR, set straight after 'Grave Danger pt 2'. Rubbish title I know.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI. Yada, yada, yada...**

**I'm back to have GSR dreams again. This was much sexier in my dream but never mind.**

**Takes place where 'Grave Danger part 2' left off.**

**For Comfort, For Life**

He thought maybe a scotch or two would help him relax.

It didn't. If anything it made it even worse.

He's been tossing and turning since he got in to bed three hours ago, after leaving Nick at the hospital. He would've stayed all night by his bedside along with Catherine but he'd been sedated and he hopefully wouldn't wake up for a good few hours, so on Catherine's instructions he left, along with Sara, Warrick and Greg. After dropping Sara off at home he had a hot shower and climbed into bed hoping that sleep would come quickly, but knowing that it wouldn't.

Three hours later and he's still awake.

He's exhausted after not sleeping for days but he just can't sleep.

Everytime he shuts his eyes he can still see Nick buried and trapped in the glass box, fearing for his life. He can see his whole team, or his team and Cath's team, worrying but trying to be brave for Nick's sake as they hover around the burial site unsure of how to rescue their friend.

"This is stupid."

Growling he gets out of bed and pulls on a pair of trousers and a t-shirt before heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash his face with icy cold water.

He knows he shouldn't drive, he's so tired and he's had a drink, but he needs to get out of the house.

Having every intention of going back to the hospital he gets into his car and drives. He drives in silence, no radio on, no heating on, just the humming of the vehicle as it speeds across town. He's not paying attention to where he's going though. His mind has wandered to the only person who could make him feel better.

But would she? Should she?

She was in a bit of a state when he dropped her off hours ago. She was completely silent during the ride home from the hospital. He kept looking towards her wanting to say something to comfort her, to comfort himself, but her eyes were empty as she stared out of the window into the pitch black night. For a moment he thought that maybe there was something more between Sara and Nick than good friends, but he quickly wiped that idea from his head. There's no way. He'd know about it if there was. Wouldn't he?

Maybe he's finally managed to push her away so that all they are is work colleagues, with no hope of anything more. Maybe she's finally allowed herself to fall in love with someone more her age, someone who will treat her with the love and respect she deserves; she needs.

Why should she have to wait around for him to make a decision?

And why should she take away his pain, help him sleep, after the way he's treated her in the past?

He pulls his car to a stop and rests his head against the steering wheel for a few moments to gather his thoughts and push away the tears which are starting to form behind his eyes. He needs to be strong for Nick and his family. And his team, he can't let his team see him fall apart.

Stepping from the car he stills and looks around confused.

He hasn't arrived at the hospital. He's outside Sara's apartment building.

Unlocking his car he pulls open the door to get back inside but suddenly stops and looks up towards the window of Sara's apartment.

The lights on.

"She's still up." he says to himself.

He slowly makes his way inside the building and towards Sara's door.

He hesitates before he knocks.

Maybe she wants to be alone? Maybe she was just too tired and she forgot to turn out the lights?

Before he has chance to turn and walk away his hand automatically raps on the door quietly.

He's looking at the floor wondering what to say if she answers, when the door slowly swings open. He doesn't look up straight away, his eyes are focused on her bare legs. And then he slowly follows her legs up and up and over her body. She's wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top, a tight tank top which is highlighting every curve. He can see that she's not wearing a bra, and he swallows hard.

He lifts his gaze to her face and his heart breaks.

She looks broken.

Exhausted.

Her eyes are red and bloodshot.

He takes a step towards her and she steps backwards, not away from him but to allow him into her home. He takes another step in and sees a bottle of vodka and a glass on the coffee table and turns to face her. She's leaning against the door, which is now closed and securely locked, and he can see the tears in her eyes, caused by a very stressful couple of days.

Without words they come together and stand face to face, only centimetres apart. He can see that she's about to crumble so he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her tight against his chest.

She lets down her guard and cries into his shoulder.

"I...I..." she cries. "I thought we'd lost... Nick was so scared..."

He can feel his own tears again. He tries to hold them back because Sara needs him now.

But they start to fall. And he allows the them to.

"Sshh..." he soothes. "I know, honey. But he's gonna be fine. We'll see him through this."

He can feel her shaking as she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

They stand by the door holding eachother, for minutes or hours he's unsure. He's gently stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort to her, in hopes of calming her down.

He's revelling in the feel of her against him, she's so soft and warm and inviting. Their bodies are pressed so tight against eachother that he can feel her heart beating against his chest, and the heat emanating from her body warming him through to his core. He feels more alive right now than he has done for years. Even though he's worried and scared for Nick, and exhausted, he's never felt so needed or so loved. He can't believe he's been such a jerk to her. How could anyone turn her down? Why would anyone turn down this feeling of loving someone and of being loved?

And he does love her. He loves her so much it hurts. He always has.

Eventually, with hesitation, Sara pulls away from him and lifts her tired brown eyes to his. And without caring about the consequences, she softly brushes her lips against his.

He can't help but kiss her back softly.

She pulls away from him for a moment to check that this is what he wants, and in his eyes she sees nothing but fire before her mouth crushes against his again.

They both need this.

They both need the comfort and safety of eachother, even if it is only for the night.

Time seems to stand still as their lips play eachother in tender kisses. For a moment the world revolves around only Grissom and Sara as they taste eachother for the first time.

She feels a rumble in his chest, and she smiles a little at the vibrations which send tingles down to her toes.

Pulling away from him and taking his manly hand in hers she leads him towards her bedroom, thankful that she changed her bedding earlier.

She expects him to pull away from her but he doesn't, he follows her with nothing but passion and need in his eyes.

She never thought she'd have a 'one night stand' with Gil Grissom, in all honesty she doesn't think she can cope with a 'one night stand', but she knows that he needs this, and so does she. She knows that this is the only way that they'll both find peace for the night.

In the bedroom, standing face to face, they undress as they watch eachother intently. Both not caring about about their lack of body confidence or of what's about to happen.

Grissom can't take his eyes off her, she's beautiful in every single way. He feels his breath hitch in his throat, and for a second he doesn't want to go through with it, but as she moves towards him and he feels her fingers touch his chest, all negative thoughts disappear. He knows that she needs this as much as him, even if they do regret it later.

Positioning themselves on the bed, facing eachother, they begin to touch and explore as their mouths lock together. Their bodies are pressing hard against eachother, skin on skin, making them feel like nothing can ever come between them. Not for the next few hours anyway.

Sara moans at his touch. It feels as if ten thousand volts of electricity is shooting through her, sending more tingles through her entire body. She wriggles even closer to him, hungry for his touch, and hungry to touch. As she alternates from kissing his lips to placing wet kisses along his jaw, a deep groan escapes him, making her stomach twist in to delicious knots. She loves that she can do this to him.

They're all over eachother.

She runs her hands all over his body. Up his hard and smooth chest, around and down his spine, and over his rock hard sex. She swallows back a cry of desperation. She's waited so long for this moment, and now that it's here it doesn't feel real.

His hands run up her thigh and up over her stomach and chest, exploring every dimple and freckle. He's exploring a world which he never knew existed, the world of Sara. He's never felt like this with anybody before. He's never known what love was until right now with her; the woman he loves unconditionally without her even knowing.

He quickly repositions himself so that he's above her, and he kisses her with so much passion that he feels her shudder beneath him. He brushes his tongue across her lips and when she opens her mouth he slips it in, finding a whole new world there to explore.

After a few minutes longer of caressing and kissing Grissom positions himself at her entrance, knowing that she's ready for him. He breaks the kiss and looks deep into her eyes, and when she gives a brief nod of her head he gently pushes into her.

He hears her inhale sharply and he pauses to allow her to get used to him.

"You okay?" he pants, his breathing already coming in short gasps.

"Mmm..."

She reaches up to kiss him and he starts to move inside her.

He's not sure how long he can last, but he makes himself hold back as long as possible so that he can give Sara the pleasure she's been craving for years. Keeping his movements slow and tender he rocks against her, and he feels her reply as she starts to move in sync with him.

He leans down and kisses her lips softly before moving his mouth to her ear. He whispers words which, in her heavenly haze, Sara can't make out, until he slowly repeats them.

"I'm in love with you, Sara." he whispers softly.

For a moment Sara halts her movements, not a hundred percent sure that she heard him correctly. It's only when he pulls back to look down at her face that she realises that she did hear him clearly. His eyes are full of love, she's never seen him like this before. She never knew he could be so tender and loving.

"I'm in love with you, Sara." he repeats again, looking directly into her eyes.

Sara smiles up at him and slowly starts to grind her hips again.

"I love you, too." she whimpers.

They fit together perfectly.

He's never slept with someone who is so in-tune with him. She's meeting his every thrust perfectly.

His thrusts become a little a harder and she arches her back off the silky sheets.

"Gil... Oh my... Gil. I'm there. I'm there..." she cries.

At the sound of his name he growls and pushes harder into her. He's only ever dreamt of this moment, he never thought he'd hear her call out his name this way.

He places one hand at the base of her spine and lifts her as he thrusts deeper inside.

"Come for me, Sara."

His mouth captures hers and she moans with delight.

She's thrashing about beneath him, getting ready for her mindblowing release.

She can feel heat spreading through her, fast.

"Gil... Giiil..."

That's it, that final call of his name pushes him over the edge and with a final deep thrust her he gives himself to her. It's the most powerful release he's ever had.

He can feel her shuddering at the feel of him pouring himself into her and then she cries out again as his climax reignites hers.

Eventually he places a kiss to her sweaty forehead and moves to pull out out her.

She whimpers at the loss of contact and he smiles.

They lay in silence for a while, basking in the aftermath of their heavenly release. She's enveloped in his arms as her head rests on his chest, only then does Nick and what happened creep back into her mind.

"Will he be okay?" she whispers, startling him from his thoughts.

Knowing who she's talking about, he's just been thinking the same thing, he holds her a little a tighter.

"He will be. We all just need to stick by him. Be there for him. He's tough, he'll pull through."

Sara just nods her head against his chest and falls back into silence.

"Sara, just so you know, I meant what I said. I'm in love with you."

"You don't have to say that Griss. I know this is just a 'one night' deal."

Grissom fumbles to sit upright, bringing Sara up with him. He takes her face in his hands and their eyes meet, sky blue on chocolate brown.

He melts.

"Sara, I... I mean it. I wouldn't have a 'one night stand' with you. I wouldn't do that to you. There's no turning back." he whispers. "I want us to be together..."

She looks at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I..." she doesn't quite know what to say.

He smiles and nods his head reassuringly. "I love you, Sara. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Don't hurt me, Gil. Please don't hurt me. I couldn't cope with that." she cries

"Sweetheart, I won't. I promise. I know that I've hurt you in the past, and I'll explain all later, but I will never hurt you again."

Now, Sara smiles. She leans into him and wraps her arms around his neck

"I love you, Gil Grissom." she whispers, before rendering him speechless with a kiss.

**THE END!**

**Okay, this turned out naff, nothing like I dreamed, but I had to write it out. **

**I got stuck on the smutty part and I rushed the ending a bit. Sorry.**

**Lynne xo**


End file.
